In the beginning
by Oblivionokay
Summary: What would have become of max and Zoe if she had taken him up on the offer of that drink in return for the cigarette? Based on events from casualty episodes with my twits on things :) x
1. Chapter 1

**So this fic is based around the song The other side by Jason Derulo. As it's a year since zax's first kiss I wanted to write something about what might have happened if on Max's first day at the ED Zoe had taken him up on the offer of a drink as a payment for the cigarette. Hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review I would love to hear what you think xx**

**Katie xx**

_In the beginning_

_I never thought it would be you_

It was Max's first day at the ED, he had finally managed to lose Big Mac for 5 minutes and had taken the chance to go outside for a break.

He left the hospital and walked around the corner and there in front of him was a woman, she was beautiful. Max stepped closer and she raised her head.

"Do you have a lighter I can borrow"

She handed him her lighter.

"You haven't got a cigarette."

She smiled slightly and pulled him one out of her packet.

"Your new here aren't you!"

"Yeah first day actually."

"Oh how's your first day going."

"Well.."

"Too hard."

"No too soon to tell. So what do you do."

She exhaled.

"Too hard."

"No I'm.."

"Let me guess a receptionist."

"Close, no I'm the clinical lead here."

"Oh right and they make you stand out here to have a fag."

"Yeah."

"I'd fight that one for you."

"Would you."

"Definitely. I better get back can I take you for a drink. What time do you finish?"

"I finish at 7, I'll meet you back here."

"Okay I look forward to it."

_When we were chillin_

_Smiling in the photo booth_

Max stood outside the hospital waiting for Zoe, he now had found out her name. A part of him wasn't expecting her to show. Just as he was about to give up and go home he heard a voice behind him.

"Max. Sorry got a bit caught up with paperwork. But I'm ready now."

"Oh hi, let's go."

"Where are we going."

"Well I was thinking the pub."

"Your not serious. Me and you a drink in the pub that's not going to go down too well."

"Okay then what do you suggest."

"Well we could venture back to one of our houses."

"Fine, mines closer lets go before anyone spots us."

_But we got closer_

_'Till you were eating off my spoon_

The pair snuck off into the night. Max directed Zoe to his house that he shared with his sister and their friend. Max felt for the lock and turned the key. He took off his coat and hung it up before helping Zoe out of hers and doing the same.

"You go and take a seat I'll get the wine."

"You have wine."

"Yeah it's my sisters."

"You have a sister."

"Yeah but don't worry she's not gonna be back for ages."

Max got two glasses and took a seat next to Zoe.

"So do I get to know a little more about you."

"That depends on what you want to know."

"How about a little game of 21 truths."

"Your on. First one to 21 has to have a go first and then we can just take it in turns."

"Okay. Max you start."

"1 2"

"3 4 5"

"6"

"7 8"

"9 10 11"

"12 13 14"

"15 "

"16 17 18"

"19 20"

"... "

"Come on Zoe say it."

"Fine 21."

"Have you ever been so drunk you have been taken to hospital?"

Zoe looked at the ground.

"Come on answer."

"Yes I have and I'm not proud of it."

"What happened."

"I fell whilst climbing in the pub toilet."

"Did you get a bit too adventurous."

"Oh shut it you mine turn to ask."

"Do you invite a lot of girls back to your place."

"Not as many as you would think."

"So I take it I'm just another one to add to the list."

"Who says I have a list."

_And coming over_

_And we would talk all afternoon_

Zoe leant towards Max and pressed her lips against his. She quickly picked herself back up and faced the other way.

"Sorry I have to go."

"Zoe please wait. Look at me."

She looked back at Max. He kissed her again this time neither made and effort to get out of the kiss. The fell back against the sofa their arms laced around each other. Max got up and took Zoe by the hand the pair disappeared up the stairs into the darkness.

**Please review. there'll be more soon xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy xx **

**Please review :)**

**Katie xx**

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

The sun shone through the open curtains in Max's room. Zoe's eyes opened. It took her a moment to come to her senses.

"Max, wake up I need to go. Is your sister back yet.?"

"Morning to you too. You don't have to go yet , she probably is back but she won't disturb us."

"Max I really have to go. Your the boss."

"That's what you think."

Zoe sat up, Max rolled on top of her.

"Max I really have to go."

"Wait just one more thing."

"What."

Max pressed his lips onto Zoe's.

_Find your hands all over me_

Zoe couldn't resist she rolled Max back over so she lay on top. They kissed for a good 15 minutes until there was a knock at the door.

"Max come on it's time for work."

Zoe recognised that voice.

Zoe whispered."Max please don't tell me Robyn's your sister."

"Oh yeah dos I forget to mention that."

"Max!" Zoe hit Max on the chest.

Robyn was still stood outside the door.

"Max get up this instant or I'm coming in with a bucket of water."

_And then you bite your lip_

Zoe sat up and looked at Max.

"I need to get out of here."

"Unless you feel like climbing out of the window your trapped."

The door knocked again.

"Max that's it I'm coming in."

Robyn entered with a bucket of water in hand. Max had pulled the cover up over Zoe's head. Robyn chucked the water all over the bed.

Some of it hit Zoe and she screamed out. Max hit at the sheets. Robyn looked at Max.

"Who's in the bed Max"

"No one."

"Just get out."

"No come on" Robyn pulled at the covers.

She looked at the woman lying in her brothers bed.

"Zoe."

"Shit. Robyn hey I can explain."

"Max, Zoe I'm gonna go now."

"Robyn wait a minute. Don't breath a word of this to anyone, understand."

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."_

Robyn left the room. Zoe buried her face in the mattress. This was all she needed. Max ran a finger along her spine. She sat up to face him.

"Max.."

"Zoe I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter, there's nothing we can do about it now. Do you fancy a repeat of last night."

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse."

**Please review, there'll be more soon xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

_Tonight_

_Take me to the other side_

They finally managed to get into work Zoe had dropped Max off a few street away so she arrived first. As Zoe walked into the ED she saw Robyn send a smile her way. She was going to have to give Max a wide birth for a few days. She wasn't ready to face him in the real world.

Zoe walked to her office before Max got to work. Max walked into work and Robyn walked over to him.

"Good night last night."

"The best."

"Since when did consultants go for porters."

"Since porters looked like me."

"Well just don't make things complicated, we all like Zoe here so don't mess everything up."

"Don't worry I won't."

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

Max walked off and went to change into his work top. An RTC had been called in so Zoe and her team were on standby. For the rest of the morning everyone was rushed off their feet, the ED had exploded into a madness.

Zoe finally had time for a break it was well past lunch she ventured outside and rounded the corner for a cigarette. She stood leaning up against the wall. Max had seen Zoe leave the building and had been hot on her tail.

I see that sexy look in your eyes

And I know we ain't friends anymore

"Zoe." Max slid next to her.

"Can I have a cigarette."

"No Max, go away."

"Nice."

"You shouldn't smoke anyway"

"Yeah there's a lot of things I shouldn't be doing

Max"

"Okay okay I'm going but I'll be back"

"Oh great I can hardly contain my excitement"

"You know you love me really"

"That's what you think"

"Oh I don't just think it I know it"

"Whatever now get lost"

"I'm going adios."

Zoe watched as Max walked away, she hated to admit it but she kinda liked his boyish charm. It was a breath of fresh air in the hospital and in her life it seemed to be just what she needed.

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sure_

Zoe made her way back inside and smiled at Max who was standing by the stairs. She didn't want to give him false hope of something more than a one off. Yes she liked him but it wasn't going to anywhere it didn't take a genius to see that.

Tess came over to Zoe and informed her that CT results were ready. Zoe went into resus, Max watched her from afar. There was something about her that made her so hard to forget. Max had a plan he needed to place an order.

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

_If we walk down this road_

Zoe was just about to walk out of her office when a porter arrived at her door with a bunch of white lilies.

"Dr Hanna for you."

"For me." Zoe took the flowers and placed them on her desk. She picked up the little card and it just read 'Dr Hanna'. She bent her head to smell the flowers. At that moment Connie walked in.

"Who are they off."

"Some grateful patient I assume."

"Oh lovely."

Zoe walked out and made her way to the pub. After her shift she needed a drink. She stood at the bar deciding what she wanted. Max came up to the bar and stood next to Zoe.

"What can I get you."

"Whatever it is it's gonna be a large one."

"We are still talking about drinks right."

"Definitely." Zoe smiled she couldn't help but find Max's comments amusing.

"Sorry Max I just want a quite drink by myself you don't mind do you."

"Well it looks like I don't have much choice."

Max stood up off the bar and told his friends he was going to head home.

_We'll be lovers for sure_

Zoe found the receipt for the flowers. The mysterious buyer was Max. Zoe walked towards the door. She had promised herself that last night was a one off. But now she couldn't stop herself being drawn to Max. She stepped outside and the bitter cold nipped her.

"Max where are you going."

"Home."

"Alone?"

"Yeah you see you are a doctor and I am a porter the gap is as gaping as the age."

"Max shut up." She put a finger to his lips.

"I haven't been sent flowers since last.. Forever! They're gorgeous thank you."

They stood looking at each other. Zoe so wanted to kiss him but she didn't want him getting the wrong idea. She had never been one for relationship, it was always just fun with Zoe. But it was getting so hard to resist. Her willpower was caving. She lent forward and pushed her lips into Max's. His hands quickly dropped to her hips and hers slid around his neck.

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

Zoe walked back into the pub and retrieved her bag before heading back outside to Max. He held out his hand that Zoe accepted into her own. They walked hand in hand back to Zoe's car. Max got in and Zoe drove them back to her apartment.

As Zoe tried to unlock the door Max was placing kisses all down her neck. She need him more than ever but he was being a distraction. When they had successfully entered the building, Zoe lead Max to her bedroom. He picked her up and kissed her before laying her back on the bed. He began to remove her clothes item by item until all her flesh was visible. Max kissed her before proceeding to remove his own clothes.

"Max."Zoe whispered. "Will you take me to the other side."

_And take me to the other side_

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter, I hope your enjoy x**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

_This could be perfect_

Max woke up lying next to Zoe.

"Max come on we need to get to work."

"We've got ages."

"Max. No come on."

Zoe got out of bed and began to get ready after about 15 minutes Max decided to get up himself. Once they were both ready hey got into Zoe's car.

"I'll drop you round the corner."

"Yeah okay."

Zoe had just walked through the doors when she felt a hand on her bum.

"Max will you leave some space between our arrivals."

Max just smiled and walked off to get coffee. Zoe went straight to her office to put her stuff away.

Max walked past and knocked the door.

"Coffee."

"You're having a doughnut for breakfast."

"Well I was yeah." Zoe smiled before shutting the door and taking a bite out of the sugary snack.

_But we won't know unless we try_

The morning flew by. The stream of patients remained constant but there had been no major traumas. So Zoe decided to go and read a report outside in the sun.

She sat on the bench and lit her cigarette. Just then she saw Max walking over to her.

"If anyone asks, you haven't seen me."

"What naked or in general."

"Shut up."

Max sat down and Zoe handed him the cigarette.

"I'm sorry I just have to get through this, I've got a meeting later."

"With who."

"Charlie."

"Just cancel it."

"I've tried."

Zoe pager went off and she had to leave Max alone on the bench. He watch as she walked away.

_I know you're nervous_

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. Zoe had become increasingly stressed out and needed Max to hug her. But she knew that at work it was highly inappropriate. For she was his boss the EDs lead consultant she had to set and example to the rest of her staff.

At the end of her shift she ventured out of the hospital and into the cool evening air. She looked up to see Max walking in a little circle his eyes fixated on he ground. Zoe walked up to him.

"And what are we looking for."

"Where you hospital ends and the res tog the world begins. Cuz I have a feeling It could be here or it might be here I should probably check with you. Are we off hospital premises yet."

"Yes. Yeas we are."

"Good." He lent into kiss her but she turned her face to the side.

"So not in your hospital but still inappropriate."

Zoe turned away and stepped past Max and round the corner of the building. She ran a finger down his spine and he turned round to face her. She pulled him by his coat and put him up against the wall. Before slamming her lips hard into his. She pulled away and never bout faced before heading to her car. Max looked like a little puppy and followed Zoe.

_So just sit back and let me drive_

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

Zoe was busy at work treating a patient that had been involved in a fight in prison. Max walked into resus and took a considerably longer than necessary amount of time emptying the bin. This didn't go unnoticed by Zoe.

"Met me upstairs in 10."

"I can to haven't got time."

"Make time."

Max walked off leaving Zoe in resus. She really hates him sometimes. He new that she wouldn't be able to resist going to see him.

_Find your hands all over me_

Zoe made her way up to Max's 'office'. She had a patient file in her hand to stop attention being drawn to her. She used her elbow to push the handle down. Once she was inside. Max instructed her to lock the door and take a seat on the table.

"Max like I said earlier I haven't got long so whatever this is it better be pretty impressive."

"If you want to see something impressive I'm holding the wrong instrument."

"Max I've heard all of the jokes before and there're not funny. So if that's all this is."

"No now wait. Tell me again what did you say when you walked in."

"I said whatever this is it better be pretty impress..."

Before Zoe had a chance to speak Max had pushed her back onto the table and was kissing her passionately.

_And then you bite your lip_

There was a knock at the door. They scrambled for their clothes. Zoe put her dress back on and Max pulled is top on over his head before turning around to zip Zoe up. He thrust her stethoscope at her as she picked up her heals catching the bike helmet causing it to fall to the floor as she hid behind the door.

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."_

Max opened the door to reveal Robyn on the other side.

"What are you doing."

"No so much a what but a who."

"Have you got Zoe in there. Unbelievable."

"We need a patient taking down to x-Ray."

"I'm on it like and Easter bonnet."

Max closed the door. He kissed Zoe again.

"Max that was.."

"Impressive."

"No. Robyn knew I was in here. And now I really have to go."

"Oi . Come here first."

Max took Zoe in his arms and kissed her before she checked to corridor and slip out. Max stood against the door and smiled to himself. He'd got a gooden and he wasn't going to lose her now.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

It was the day of Zoe's 40th birthday. Last night hadn't quite gone as planned. She spent the first part in Max's bed but she had made a swift exit and gone home. She hadn't seen Max since and she didn't really want to. She knew he'd be hurt by the fact she hadn't said goodbye.

_All the things that we have lost_

_Breaking up comes at a cost_

_I know I miss this mistake_

_Every word I try to choose_

_Either way I'm gonna lose_

_Can't take the ache from heartbreak_

Max arrived at work and went to the reflection desk.

"Have you seen Dr Hanna."

"No why?"

"Just need to ask her a question that's all. Thanks anyway."

Max walked off his head hung down. Why had Zoe just left him last night. Things had been going so well obviously something had changed that he didn't know about. He needed to talk to her but he could tell it wasn't going to be as simple as that.

_But as you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

Max walked out of the ED on his break. He saw Zoe already in their smoking spot.

"Zoe. You alright?"

"Max not now, I've got to be somewhere."

"Anyone would think your trying to avoid me."

"Maybe I am."

"Zoe about last night why did you walk out."

"Max just drop it. Whatever this is its over, it's just not working anymore. I'm busy so if you'll excuse me."

"No Zoe this is where you at avoid a difficult conversation by being unnecessarily hostile."

Zoe strokes back into the ED leaving Max alone leaning against the wall.

_Where's the "good" in "goodbye"?_

_Where's the "nice" in "nice try"?_

_Where's the "us" in "trust" gone?_

_Where's the "soul" in "soldier on"?_

_Now I'm the "low" in "lonely"_

_'Cause I don't own you only_

_I can take this mistake but_

_I can't take the "ache" from "heart break"_

What was wrong with Zoe, she'd taken a turn in the wrong direction and now he was getting the wrath of her anger. Ever since Connie took over as clinical lead Zoe had become more and more withdrawn.

Later on Zoe needed Max's help a patient had gone walk abouts and Max was the only person that would still talk to her after the little outburst in the staffroom. They had looked all over the hospitals grounds, they came to a stop and Max looked at zoe.

"Zoe maybe you just need a holiday."

"Max I can't, my job is saving lives what's more important than that?"

"Having one."

"Max, I appreciate you helping me as your the only one who will. But I'm okay really."

"I'm worried about you zoe, a holiday will help."

"I'm not going on holiday by myself."

"No I meant a holiday with me."

"Max we can't. There is no you and me you know that. You need to move on, live a little, not get dragged down by me."

"Zoe."

"Max don't we need to keep looking come on."

_No matter how it falls apart_

_There's an "art" in "breaking hearts"_

_But there's no "fair" in "farewell"_

_And when I see you in the street_

_I pray to God you don't see_

_The silent "hell" in "I wish you well"_

They successfully located the patient and were all safely back inside the hospital. Zoe had had time to reflect on the last few weeks. She sat down at her desk and stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her. She picked up her pen and began to write. Max stood outside her office and watched through the window. Her whole attitude has changed overnight and Max was being to get concerned. Zoe lifted her head and Max quickly scurried away. He thought he and Zoe would go somewhere but she had different ideas.

_But as you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

Max made his way to his office he needed time to formulate a plan. Zoe needed a break and he wanted to do something to help her. He was falling in love with Zoe. She was beautiful, intelligent and he never got bored of talking to her if only she could see it. He needed to get her back but she had mad sure it would be difficult.

_Where's the "good" in "goodbye"?_

_Where's the "nice" in "nice try"?_

_Where's the "us" in "trust" gone?_

_Where's the "soul" in "soldier on"?_

_Now I'm the "low" in "lonely"_

_'Cause I don't own you only_

_I can take this mistake but_

_I can't take the "ache" from "heart break"_

The end of shift arrived and everyone was at the pub to celebrate Zoe's birthday. Charlie walked in and announced that Zoe was also leaving today. Max's face dropped. How could she. Zoe entered the pub and people rushed over to hug her.

"I take it everyone's heard that I'll be leaving. I need a break, so much has changed in such a short space of time. Of course I'll miss you all everyday and remember don't have too much fun without me."

_If I could turn back time_

_Then I would rewrite those lines_

_If I could turn back time_

_I would rewrite those lines_

After saying her last goodbyes she left the pub. Max followed after her.

"Zoe."

"Max please don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Please just listen."

Zoe stopped walking and turned to face Max.

"Max. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm not he same person I was a few weeks ago, I need time to adjust and I need rediscover the real me, I've been so wrapped up in being click lead that in the process I lost myself. I'm sorry."

"Zoe let me come with you."

"Max, I've got to do this alone. I'm not running away I'm running towards something."

"What."

"Me I suppose."

Max and Zoe laughed a little. She stepped closer to him.

"Oh Max." Zoe kissed him on the lips one last time before walking away towards her car.

Max called after her.

"Zoe. I love you you know."

"I know."

_Where's the "good" in "goodbye"?_

_Where's the "nice" in "nice try"?_

_Where's the "us" in "trust" gone?_

_Where's the "soul" in "soldier on"?_

_Now I'm the "low" in "lonely"_

_'Cause I don't own you only_

_I can take this mistake but_

_I can't take the "ache" from "heart break"_

Max watched as she drove away. His heart was now in pieces. The one girl he'd only ever truly loved and now she was gone just another memory to add to the pain.

_If I could turn back time_

_Then I would rewrite those lines_

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**

**(Song included in this chapter is 'no good in goodbye' by the script.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

Max mopped into the ED. He's been miserable ever since Zoe's departure. The buzz of the hospital didn't help it sparked painful memories of Zoe. Max really loved her and yes he'd tried to move on but it hasn't worked. Max made his way to the staffroom.

_Tonight_

The ED doors opened and in walk a all to familiar face. Zoe Hanna was back. She walked in and took in her surroundings. Things had definitely changed. For the better well she couldn't tell yet.

The air about Zoe had changed. She seemed different. She had a smile on her face and seemed much more content. She walked towards Connie's office. As she passed the staffroom window Max caught a glimpse of her.

He turned away and looked back she was gone. 'It can't be'. He shuck the thoughts of Zoe from his head and got to work.

_Take me to the other side_

After having a conversation with Connie Zoe emerged from the office. It was good to be back but Zoe hadn't seen Max yet and she wasn't sure she wanted to. She thought he'd have moved on for sure. It was Max after all.

Zoe got back into the swing of things within an hour. Her patient needed to be taken to X-ray. Max entered the cubicle and his eyes rested upon Zoe. He stood speechless.

"Ugh. Z... I mean Dr Hanna. You really are back."

"Max. Yes I am and its good to see you."

"Yeah like wise. I'm gonna go."

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

Max walked away. She really was back. He'd tried so hard to forget about his feelings for her and now she was there in front of him.

Zoe watched as Max walked off. She knew he loved her but she couldn't let him believe they had a future. She had to make it clear.

As their shifts ended Zoe got in her car and drove the short distance to the house boat she was sharing with Dylan. Little did she know that Max had followed her.

_Just take me to the other side_

He walked up to the little boat and stood outside. Zoe spotted him.

"Max. Did you follow me."

"Yeah about that. I wanted to give you this. I noticed something was missing and I finally worked it out."

"Max." Zoe opened the box.

"Look Max I'm sorry for leaving like that and I know I hurt you."

Zoe stepped off the boat and stood opposite Max.

"Zoe I've tried to move on but I can't. I can't because I love you I've always loved you."

"Max this is never going to work no matter how much you want it to. I'm sorry."

She leant in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Before turning and stepping back onto the boat. Dylan appeared at the door.

"You live with Dylan."

"Yeah but just as friends. Which is what we should be."

"Yeah your right I'm off I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Okay where you could of given me this."

"Yeah and then this would have been less like this."

Max dropped his head and sulked away. Obviously things had changed more than he'd first anticipated.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

Weeks had past and Zoe felt more like a friendship that was not going to progress any further again. Max was still battling with his feeling for her. And unbeknown to Max Zoe was fighting her own feelings for him.

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

Zoe stood outside the ED trying to get her lighter to work. Max walked up and lit her cigarette for her.

"Old flame for a new flame."

"So I'm old now am I."

"I was talking about us not your age."

She held out the lighter to Max.

"Keep it, it was a present."

"It doesn't work anymore."

"What the lighter or my natural charm?"

"Both."

Max took the lighter and watched as Zoe walked inside.

_And I know we ain't friends anymore_

During the shift it was inspection day. The hospital computer system was hit by a Trojan virus. Little did everyone else know Max had a hidden talent when it came to computer coding. He sat in front of the screen. Connie walked over.

"And what would a porter know about hospital software. Go and clean some floors"

Zoe came up behind Max.

"Ignore her. If you think you can fix it do it"

Max smiled. Zoe believe in him and that was all he needed.

_If we walk down this road_

After a few failed attempts he managed to close all the ports and reboot the system.

"Time for the moment of truth." Max hit enter and the computer system sprang back into life.

"How on earth did you do that."

"Connie Max had managed to.."

"It's too late."

Zoe looked at Max.

"Well I for one am very impressed."

"Not bad for just a porter."

"That's not what I see."

"And what's that?"

"Your not just a porter."

Max smiled after Zoe. She did still care about him he could see it in her eyes he just needed a plan to get her to see it to.

_We'll be lovers for sure_

Zoe shift ended and she left the hospital. She felt in her bag for her lighter and remember she's given it back to Max. On the floor she noticed a lighter. She picked it up and shook it. As she'd suspected, empty. She then saw a trail of them all leading to the naked or in general bench. She picked up the lifters as she walked and finally got to the bench. A match box sat on the arm. She retrieved it and pushed it open. Empty. She scanned the area and her eyes settled upon a Max like figure.

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

"Anything to do with you?"

"Might be."

"You've gone to a lot of effort"

"Well it was this or wear a clown suit."

"Dare I ask what's the occasion."

"You. It's always you."

"Max."

Zoe moved closer. Max pulled out a rectangular box.

"Oh god."

"No it's not, just open it."

Zoe lifted the lid to expose her lighter. A smile spread across her face. She picked up the lighter and lit it.

"I didn't relight it I just refuelled it."

"Well I guess some flames aren't meant to go out."

Zoe out her arms around Max's neck and pulled him close. Their lips touched. Zoe pulled away.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Well I've made a list."

Zoe pushed his lips onto hers and their hands snaked around each other.

_And take me to the other side_

Their kiss ended and Max spoke again.

"So about my list. Fancy ticking something's off."

Max took Zoe's hand and the walked off to Max's house.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy xx **

**sorry was mean to update this yesterday but I'm not very well and feel asleep before I had the chance xx**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

Max and Zoe had just rekindled their flame and we're now embarking on a secret lone affair. They stood on the hospital rooftop with coffee and curly wurlys.

"What am I doing up here"

"Well I would take to the cubby hole but Big Macs in there stroking a dog. That's not a euphemism."

"Is this the only way we can get any privacy."

"I don't mean to brag but I've got a key to the boiler room."

"How tempting."

"Or we could just go downstairs tell everyone we are together and sit in your nice warm office."

"It's just not the right time. Do you want me to warm you up.?"

"Go on then."

Zoe leant into Max and went to kiss him.

"Your face is too cold."

The pair left the rooftop and returned to the ED. the rest of the day went pretty fast and Max and Zoe went back to the house boat that night.

_Kiss me like it's do or die_

The next day was Valentine's Day. Max walked over to Zoe.

"Close your eyes and out your hands out."

"Max I didn't know we were doing presents."

He placed it into her hands and she opened her eyes to see an opened packet of love hearts.

"And we're not."

"That's just your first present."

She pulled out a set of earrings.

"Aww Max."

Zoe grabbed his jacket and pulled him into kiss her.

"And i expected the reward every time."

Zoe laughed slightly and she and Max went separate ways.

During hen shift Max left Zoe a card in Robyn's shoebox, and sent her anonymous flowers. At the end of the shift Max caught up with Zoe.

"I've got your last present."

"Max you've got to stop spending your money and you didn't."

Max present Zoe with a purple box containing a chocolate muffin that had definitely see. Better days.

"Big mac sat on it."

"How romantic mind if I pass."

"No as long as I still get my reward."

Zoe looked around before kissing him on the check.

_And take me to the other side_

"So you coming to the pub."

"And have everyone looking at us. No thanks I'll pass. And anyway I still haven't given you your present yet."

"Come on is it better than a chocolate chip muffin that's been sat on by Big Mac?"

"No. Champagne in a hot air balloon. We take off tomorrow morning. I'll text you the details."

"Can I tell anyone."

"No."

Zoe walked off back to the house boat and Max followed the rest of the gang to the pub.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review x**

**Katie xx**

Max and Zoe's secret relationship was back on and off too a flying start. Max had spent a lot of time on the house boat recently so of course Dylan had already found out about their relationship. Although he didn't show it he was happy for Zoe. She deserved a little bit of love in her life and he was beginning to warm to Max.

When Max arrived at work Zoe and Dylan were standing outside.

"Sorry you had to walk in you know how it is."

"Yeah. Thanks." Zoe handed him a coffee.

Dylan butted in."what is it with you pair lots of people meet their partners at work."

Max nearly spat out his mouthful of coffee.

"Partners!" Max and Zoe said simultaneously.

"Yeah what else would you call it."

"Companions, lovers, comrades, cohorts." Max said.

"No"

"Paramours." Dylan added.

"No."

"Is this to do with connie."

"No." Zoe chucked her cigarette butt to the floor and walked inside.

"Whatever you say." Dylan called after her.

Max looked at Dylan and smiled. They were both thinking the same thing.

Max and Zoe got into the lift and headed to the on call room as Big Mac was in the cubby hole. As the lift doors opened Zoe and Max broke away. Zoe exited first and Max followed close behind.

"I've only got 15 minutes."

"You shouldn't need much longer."

"Oh thanks."

Zoe opened the on call room door and pulled Max in with her locking the door behind them.

"Well this is definitely an upgrade from your cupboard. Tables never really did agree with me."

"Stop being so rude its my office as you already know. Shall we get this show in the road time is of the essence."

Zoe lips collided with Max's and their body's became hotter their clothes were discarded on the floor and they fell onto the bed.

They were disturbed by Max's pager going off.

"Oh shit I better get back to the ED."

"Yeah you better."

"One thing before I go."

"What."

"Why can't we just tell everyone we are together."

"Max it's complicated. You understand that right."

"No."

"What do you mean no."

"No. You've got till the end of the shift to come up with a valid reason why I can't tell people or I'll kiss you in public and out you."

"You wouldn't."

"End of shift."

Max stood up pulling his top over his head. Kissing Zoe goodbye before leaving the room.

_Kiss me like it's do or die_

Zoe sat on the edge of the bed. She needed to think of a reason but she couldn't. Max wasn't serious was he?

Zoe made her way back down stairs and bumped into Max on the way. He was carrying a curly wurly.

"So you thought of a reason yet."

"I think you should give me a good reason."

"Well it's not fair on the others. They could be talking to me bitching about you."

"They do that? You see the more I think about that idea the more I like it. You'll have to do better than that." Zoe took the chocolate from Max.

"I'll be back."

"I look forward to it."

As the end of shift arrived Zoe became increasingly nervous. She still didn't have a reason and Max was serious. Zoe stood in reception talking to Dylan.

"So what's the deal with you and the boy. Does he walk three paces behind you."

"Dylan you know his name. The crossword king, three letters starts with M and ends with X. "

"You think me not calling him by his name is bad you won't even acknowledge his presence in public."

"I do."

Max noticed Zoe.

"Ah Dr Hanna can I have a word."

Zoe face dropped.

"Yeah."

Max told the rest of them he'd been along to the pub soon.

"Max I don't want them to know."

"I do."

"Why"

"Cause I'm in love with you. And I've always been in love with you and there isn't an activity know to man that I don't think is enhanced by doing it with you. And everyday I spend here is another day wasted cause to can't do those things with you and I want to shout it from the.."

Zoe brought a finger to his lips.

"Fine. Come on then."Max turned away.

"Max."

"What!?"

"It's the end of the shift."

Zoe grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer. Her lips locking with his. The ED fell into silence. No one could quite believe the sight that stood before them.

_And take me to the other side_

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


End file.
